Just Story
by Onyx-tan
Summary: kisah keluarga KrisTao here / RnR please/


**Just Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc:** mereka milik Tuhan YME, diri sendiri juga orang tua

.

.

 **Warning:** mengandung unsur humu, abal, gaje, typo(s), bahasa tidak baku, author tidak tanggung jawab kalo pada muntah(?)

.

.

 **Cast:** Wu Yifan/Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao, Zhuyi

.

.

 **Rating:** T

.

.

 **Genre:** Humor, Family, and Drama

.

.

 **Author:** Kurokochitao

.

.

 **Summary:** hanya kisah keluarga KrisTao #summary gaje

.

.

 **AN:** tidak ada maksud lain dalam pembuatan fic ini, ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang

.

.

Kalau ga suka silahkan close, saya sudah memperingati

1\. permintaan

Namanya Wu Yifan tapi lebih akrab disapa Kris Wu. Dia adalah CEO dari FUTURE ENTERTAIMENT, dimana sebuah agensi terkenal di Cina. Agensi dengan artis-artis bertalenta.

Kris Orangnya tampan, rambutnya berwarna pirang juga perawakan tinggi semampai yang membuat dia menjadi sempurna. Sempurna buat jadi kecengan, pacar, atau suami lah pokoke. Hm, tapi jangan harap buat jadiin dia suami kalian, karna ia sudah punya seorang istri (atau suami) yang cantik cetar membahana badai ulala/?

Nama istrinya Huang Zi Tao yang sekarang menjadi Wu Zi Tao. Tao sendiri dulunya artis dari agensi milik Kris, profesinya jadi rapper. Tapi yah karna mereka ngelakuin _you-know-what_ yang menyebabkan Tao hamil, jadi Tao memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejar mimpi menjadi rapper terkenal dan mulai mengejar mimpi barunya-jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik untuk anak mereka.

Soal Tao hamil, saya juga gak tahu kenapa bisa ada rahim yang nyempil disana. Biarlah jadi rahasia tuhan *plakk*

Juga ngomong-ngomong soal anak, mereka diberi karunia seorang anak laki-laki yang sehat serta tampan seperti bapaknya. Namanya Wu Zhuyi. Dia mempunyai bakat rapper seperti ibunya. Zhuyi kini berusia 5 tahun. Dia sudah mengenyam pendidikan TK _nol kecil_ . Sifatnya hiperaktif dan bandel. Terima kasih pada sang ibunda yang menurunkan bakat bandel padanya, membuat sang ayah pusing memikirkan tingkah lakunya.

- _GEBRAKK_

Kris Wu sudah terbiasa dengan gebrakan itu, dan ia tahu betul siapa yang menggebrak pintu ruangan kerjanya. Ah sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi pasti ia bisa mendengar suara cempreng khas bocah

"PAAAAPPAAAAA"-

\- tuh kan benar.

Itu Zhuyi, putra semata wayangnya dengan Tao. Sebenarnya Kris gemas dengan anaknya tersebut, karna terlalu gemas ia sampai ingin menendang anaknya dengan tendangan super yang ia pelajari dari kopral rivaille-tokoh _favoritnya_ dalam anime Attack on Titan. Tapi tentu saja takkan terjadi.

Zhuyi itu manja dan suka mengadu pada sang bunda-Tao. Dan hal itu menyebabkan Tao akan marah padanya yang membuat ribet urusan perut dan ranjang. Jadi yang perlu Kris lakukan Cuma tarik nafas dan hembuskan.

"hm..?"

"Pa, papa. Tadi kan Zhuyi sama paman Sehun jalan-jalan ditaman. Dan Zhuyi jumpa anak-anak yang main sepeda. Papa tau ga kalau—"

Kris tahu ada yang diinginkan dari si bocah. Itu tampak terlihat jelas dari pancaran matanya yang berkaca-kaca semacam Tao yang merengek minta dibelikan tas Gucci edisi terbaru.

"katakan bocah, jangan terbelit-belit"

"hehe. Aku mau minta sepeda pa. Papa kan kaya dan tampan jadi sebuah sepeda ga masalahkan?"

"oi bocah—"

"SEPEDAA?!"

Belum lagi sempat bicara, perkataannya sudah di potong. Kalau tidak lihat siapa yang berani memotong pembicaraannya sudah Kris jitak orang itu. Tapi yah karna yang memotong pembicaraan itu istri sendiri, Kris lebih milih _mingkem._

Ini dia Zi Tao, mama super protektif pada anak.

"iya ma sepeda. Boleh ga?"

"eh eh engga boleh! Zhuyi kan masih kecil! Nanti kalau Zhuyi jatuh gimana? Kalau Zhuyi sakit gimana? Masuk rumah sakit? Dirawat inap beberapa hari? Trus mama sama papa gimana?" serentetan pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Zitao. Wajahnya dibuat-buat menjadi sendu, mata yang berkaca-kaca. Duh Kris jadi ingin membawanya keranjang sekarang / OYY KRISS JANGAN BERPIKIR MACAM_MACAM!/

Melihat wajah tersakiti mamanya, Zhuyi jadi lebih mengurungkan niat untuk meminta sepeda.

"ma-mama jangan nangis, err Zhuyi tidak jadi minta beli sepeda kok" mendengar ucapa Zhuyi, Zitao langsung memeluk anak semata wayangnya. "huwaaa begitu dong~~ nah sekarang Zhuyi boleh pergi bermain lagi" Zhuyi mengangguk dan segera pergi dari ruang kerja pribadi sang papa.

"hehe, ternyata aktingku bagus juga" Kris cengo seketika. Lho? Maksudnya si panda seksi ini apa coba?

"hah? Akting?"

Zitao menatap suaminya dengan anggukan antusias. "iya ge, jadi tadi aku baru saja berakting. Hehe aku tidak sengaja melihat naskah dramanya di meja gege tadi pagi, hanya tinggal mengganti beberapa kata saja. Bagaimana ge? Bagus tidak?"

Cengo tingkat dua.

Bfftt, aktingmu bagus sekali kok Zi. Sampai-sampai bikin naik hasrat suami sendiri . ahem!

"mama. Zhuyi mau minta sesuatu boleh tidak?"

"tentu saja boleh kok sayang. Apa yang kamu minta juga bakal mama kasih"

"Zhuyi mau minta adik"

Hening seketika. Alaram waspada siap siaga segera berbunyi saat menyadari tatapan mesyum dari suami tercinta.

"as you wish son. Papa akan mengabulkan permintaanmu sekarang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kris segera menyeret Zitao ke kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Zhuyi yang masih terlonjak senag.

 **END/TBC/ DELETE**

Ngeeenggg, gimana ini? .-.

ini sebenernya adalah fanfic lama yang baru di update sekarang. Gimana menurut reader-san, apakah perlu dilanjut atau dihapus saja?

Soal word, saya emang sengaja membuat sedikit. Soalnya waktu mau menulis lebih dari 1k+ word ide saya selalu mentok .-.

Nah silahkan tinggalkan komentar kalian untuk fic ini pada kotak review.

RnR?

Author: Kurokochitao


End file.
